wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ich dziecko/II/14
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ XIV Warszawa na wiosnę ma takie uroki, których w żadnej innej porze nie osiąga. Zielenią się liczne skwery, zielenią się drzewa wzdłuż ulic, stary ogród Saski rozbrzmiewa radosnym gwarem dziecięcym, długie zaś aleje Ujazdowskie zdają się ciągnąć w nieskończoność zielonym tunelem. Wieczorami całe aleje są pełne wiosny. Wiosna szumi w wierzchołkach drzew, przepływa powiewami ciepłego powietrza, zapachem bzów z ogrodów, śmieje się tysiącami uśmiechów. Wszystko co w mieście jest młode, wszystko co w mieście jest żywe, wszystko co w mieście jest radosne, spragnione i świeże, wyruszyło tu na wielkie spotkanie. Dziewczęta w barwnych sukienkach, chłopcy w jasnych ubraniach... Aż tłoczno, aż gęsto, aż głośno od śmiechów, nawoływań okrzyków. Biją szybko młode serca, iskrzą się młode oczy, rozchylają się młode usta w szeptach tych słodkich tajemnic, tak nowych i tak banalnych, jak banalną i nową jest sama wiosna. Piękna jest w takie wieczory Warszawa, piękna jest w jasne świeże ranki, kiedy ludzie zdają się inni, zdają się weselsi i szczęśliwsi, spieszą do pracy, kiedy nawet tramwaje dzwonią radośnie i to miasto szare, zakurzone lub błotniste w innych porach roku, wiosną pręży się młodością i zdrowym mocnym życiem. Taka wiosna była w Warszawie, gdy Justyn z Moniką wrócili ze swej długiej podróży. Przez pierwsze dni nie mogli się nią nacieszyć. Zwłaszcza Monika, która już bardzo tęskniła za krajem. Justyna od razu wciągnął wir od dawna zaniedbanych prac i obowiązków. Budowało się wiele gmachów, niektóre rzeczy wymagały przeróbek i zmian, należało też zająć się gorliwiej wykończeniem willi własnej. Jednocześnie zjechali do nich goście: Janka z mężem i z dzieckiem, z maleńką Dorotką. Stefan zamieszkał w hotelu, Janka zaś z małą u nich. Uparła się przy tym Monika: — Obrażę się na ciebie śmiertelnie — mówiła Jance — jeżeli nie przyjmiesz u nas gościny. W hotelu Dorotka nie będzie miała ani takiej opieki ani takich wygód. Z całą swoją egzaltacją, która wybuchała w niej zawsze, gdy było przy niej jakiekolwiek dziecko, Monika wręcz nie odstępowała Dorotki. Koło niej zresztą koncentrowało się zainteresowanie wszystkich, gdyż ona to była powodem przyjazdu do Warszawy. Chodziło o stan zdrowia maleństwa. Zaczęły się wizyty u różnych lekarzy. Dorotka miała coś nie w porządku z oskrzelami i po wielu naradach lekarze orzekli, że widocznie powietrze w majątku Stefana jest zbyt wilgotne. Doradzili krótki pobyt w Śródborowie, a później spędzenie lata gdzieś indziej. Monika usiłowała namówić ich do zamieszkania w Kopance, lecz w końcu wybór padł na Zapole, położone w najsuchszej części Polesia. Stefan chętnie zgodził się na to, gdyż i tak musiałby się na dłuższy czas rozstać z żoną: powołano go na ćwiczenia wojskowe. Gdy już rzecz była zdecydowana, Justyn któregoś dnia powiedział Monice: — Przyszło mi na myśl, że mogłabyś pojechać z panią Janką do Zapola. Tam jest naprawdę ślicznie, a w Warszawie wkrótce zaczną się upały nie słabsze niż na Południu. — A ty? — Cóż ja. Ja muszę pracować. I tak dużo próżnowałem. Monika nie chciała jednak o tym słyszeć. — Pojechałabym ale tylko z tobą. — To jest do zrobienia. Na kilka dni z przyjemnością, ale później będę musiał wrócić do Warszawy. Sama to rozumiesz. Po długich naleganiach udało mu się ją przekonać. Wyjazd zresztą nie nastąpił od razu. Janka z małą siedziała w Śródborowie i dopiero po dwóch tygodniach, gdy Dorotka przestała gorączkować, wszyscy wyjechali do Zapola. Uprzedzony telegraficznie Marek czekał na stacji. Justyn, który zawsze podziwiał jego umiejętność panowania nad wszelkimi odruchami, nie mógł jednak nie zauważyć wrażeniu, któremu uległ Marek przy powitaniu Moniki. Zbladł i nawet na konwencjonalny uśmiech nie mógł się zdobyć. I Monika nie była zupełnie swobodna: — Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Marku — powiedziała. — Boże, nie widzieliśmy się tak strasznie dawno. Pewno nie poznałbyś mnie teraz, gdybyśmy się spotkali gdzieś w wielkim mieście. Zmieniłam się bardzo? — Nie. — Zbrzydłam? — Przeciwnie. Wyładniałaś. Państwo pozwolą. Jest samochód i powóz. Panie i Stefan pojechali samochodem. Konie zabrały Justyna i Marka. — Mam wyrzuty sumienia — mówił Justyn, — że narzuciliśmy ci nasze towarzystwo, ale wolałem by pani Janka miała pomoc przy swojej małej, a wiesz, jak Monika chętnie się nią zajmuje. Marek bąknął coś o tym, że wie i że jest szczęśliwy, że Zapole ożywi się i że on, odludek, będzie miał do kogo usta otworzyć. — Więc się nie gniewasz na mnie? — pytał Justyn. — Oszalałeś, przyjacielu?! — Nie. Zresztą Stefan, jak wiesz, jedzie na ćwiczenia, a i ja będę mógł zabawić u ciebie najwyżej pięć dni. Marek spojrzał nań: — Czy chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że... Przecież pisałeś, że Monika ma zostać na całe lato? — Tak, ale ja muszę wracać. Zapanowało milczenie i dopiero po dłuższej chwili Marek odezwał się: — Nie wiem, czy to wypada, by twoja żona zostawała w kawalerskim domu... — Jest przecie Janka. — No tak, — przyznał Marek i więcej już o tym nie było między nimi mowy. Jednak Justyn dostrzegł w zachowaniu się przyjaciela wyraźne skrępowanie. Gdy Marek zaczął opowiadać o ostatnich swoich innowacjach gospodarskich, Justyn, udając, że słucha, myślał: — Czy on przeniknął już moje zamiary?... Czy on mnie zrozumiał?... Ale z twarzy Marka nic nie można było wyczytać. Wydawał się znowu spokojny, opanowany, zajęty wyłącznie sprawami swego życia codziennego. Takim był i dni następnych. Nie zmieniał zresztą swego trybu życia. Wstawał o świcie, zjawiał się dopiero na drugie śniadanie. Przy stole chętnie lecz niewiele mówił. Moniki nie unikał, ale też nie szukał specjalnie jej towarzystwa. Większość wolnego czasu spędzał z Justynem, lub przy wózku małej Dorotki. Dziecko na szczęście było zdrowe i Janka mogła sypiać w nocy spokojnie, a w dzień odbywać z Moniką dłuższe spacery piesze, lub konno. Czasami Marek zabierał wszystkich na przejażdżki samochodem. Podczas jednej z nich Monika powiedziała: — Jazda autem największą przyjemność może sprawić wówczas, gdy się samemu wóz prowadzi. — O tak. — przyznał Marek. — Daje to zupełnie inne emocje niż rola pasażera. Czuję, że byłabym dobrym kierowcą — powiedziała. — Justyn ma zamiar też wkrótce kupić samochód. Wtedy nauczę się prowadzić. Justyn odwrócił się do niej: — Mogłabyś i teraz nauczyć się. Poprosisz Marka, a jeżeli on zechce... — Zechciałbyś? — O, z całą przyjemnością. — Naprawdę? — ucieszyła się. — To nie jest wcale takie kłopotliwe... — Dziękuję ci, Marku. Justyn dodał: — A wyobrażam sobie, jak łatwo się nauczy. Marek ma wielkie zdolności pedagogiczne, jeżeli chodzi o zaznajomienie kogoś z mechanizmami. Monika zdziwiła się: — A skąd ty o tym wiesz? — Skąd wiem? — zaśmiał się Justyn. — Bo nauczył mnie w parę godzin obchodzić się z pewną maszynką. — Z jaką maszynką? Marek uśmiechnął się: — Justyn mówi o karabinie maszynowym. — Brr... — wstrząsnęła się Monika. Tego wcale nie chciałabym umieć. W ogóle mam nieprzezwyciężony strach przed wszelkimi narzędziami śmierci. — Jeżeli o to chodzi — zauważył Marek — samochód jest nie gorszym narzędziem śmierci od kulomiotu. Ta tylko różnica, że kulomiot jest niebezpieczny, gdy się z nim umiemy obchodzić, auto zaś wtedy, gdy nie umiemy. Wieczorami Marek po dawnemu zamykał się u siebie na górze. Justyn, którego ulokowano również na piętrze, nieraz jednak do późnej nocy słyszał kroki przyjaciela. Ile wszakże razy pukał do jego drzwi, kroki milkły i nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Pokoje Janki, dziecinny i Moniki były na dole. Stefan wyjechał wcześniej, gdyż musiał jeszcze wpaść na jeden dzień do siebie, by przed dłuższą nieobecnością rozmówić się z rządcą. Justyn wyjeżdżał nazajutrz. Mógł wprawdzie zostać dłużej, lecz nie chciał. Markowi, który go do tego namawiał, tłumaczył się pilnymi sprawami w Warszawie. Gdy Marek zauważył, że Monika z tęsknoty za mężem będzie narzekała na nudy w Zapolu, Justyn powiedział: — My z nią prawie nigdy się nie rozstajemy. A to nie jest dobre dla obu stron i w ogóle dla trwałości małżeńskiego szczęścia. Od szczęścia też czasami trzeba odetchnąć. Jedna z angielskich autorek, której książkę, wcale rozumną, niedawno czytałem, gorąco zaleca takie rozstania, nazywając je higieną małżeńską. Zamyślił się i dorzucił: — Zresztą Monika nie będzie nudzić się w towarzystwie Janki i Dorotki, a myślę, że i ty znajdziesz trochę wolnego od zajęć gospodarskich czasu dla swojej dawnej i serdecznej przyjaciółki. — Oczywiście — krótko odpowiedział Marek. — Zachowała dla ciebie — ciągnął Justyn — wiele, bardzo wiele dobrych uczuć i tak często, wierzaj mi, zdarza się, że mówiąc ze mną o różnych ludziach, w porównaniu ich z tobą znajduje sprawdzian ich wartości. — Jeżeli też mogę mieć do ciebie jakiś żal, to właśnie o to, Monika w tym porównaniu czerpie impuls do zbyt wysokich wymagań i wszyscy nasi znajomi, czy mężczyźni przelotnie poznani, do których pragnąłbym się zbliżyć, mają powód do uskarżania się na rezerwę, z jaką odnosi się do nich Monika. Mówił z dużym wysiłkiem, dobierając słowa i nie wątpił, że Marek to dostrzega. — Toteż... przyznam ci się, Marku, że zależało mi na tym, by... że tak powiem, odetchnęła w twoim towarzystwie. Jeżeli zaś... sprawi ci to, przyjacielu, jakieś zmartwienie, nie sądź mnie zbyt surowo i, jak już tyle razy, znieś i to dla mnie. Marek chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz Justyn zatrzymał go: — Pozwól, że dokończę! Widzisz, nie ośmieliłbym się nigdy do wnoszenia w twoje życie jakichkolwiek momentów zakłócających twój codzienny i uregulowany tryb egzystencji. Upoważnia mnie tylko jedno: mianowicie pewność, najgłębsza, że i ja byłbym dla ciebie zdolny do wszelkich poświęceń, do wszelakich wyrzeczeń się, do każdej ofiary. Do każdej, Marku! I nie stawiam tu żadnych granic! Ani przy swoim honorze, ani przy swojej przyszłości, ani przy... swoich uczuciach. Żadnych granic! Na policzki wystąpiły mu ciemne wypieki. W oczach miał łzy. Odwrócił głowę, by Marek nie mógł tego widzieć, lecz Marek zdawał się być zupełnie zajęty ścinaniem łopianów i końskiego szczawiu trzciną, trzymaną w ręku. Szli wąską drogą fornalską za zabudowaniami ku młodym sadom nad rzeczką. Po dłuższym milczeniu Marek odezwał się: — Będziemy mieli skwarne lato. Skwarne i bujne. Dużo deszczów i dużo słońca. Spodziewam się urodzajnego roku. Współczuję ci, że musisz wracać do miasta. Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, nie potrafiłbym już żyć w mieście. Więc co? Nieodwołalnie dziś wyjeżdżasz? — Muszę. — Odwiozę cię samochodem. — Nie, nie — zaprotestował Justyn. — Wolę konie. A ty zostań z paniami. — Jak chcesz — zgodził się Marek. Przed kolacją, kiedy Monika zajęta była na górze pakowaniem rzeczy Justyna, a Marek konferował w kancelarii z rządcą, Janka dotrzymywała Justynowi towarzystwa w hallu. Musiała odczuwać, że Justyn pragnie rozmówić się z nią o czymś ważnym, gdyż patrzyła nań z oczekiwaniem, a wreszcie zapytała: — Dotrzyma pan obietnicy i wpadnie do Zapola jeszcze przed końcem wakacyj? — Nie wiem, pani Janko. Nie wiem — odpowiedział. To zależne jest od tak wielu rzeczy. Na jego twarzy tak wyraźnie odbiło się zniecierpliwienie, że Janka powiedziała: — Niechże pan będzie dobrej myśli. Nie wolno tak nieustannie przepalać się w sobie tymi wszystkimi troskami... — O! — uśmiechnął się z goryczą. — A cóż z nimi pocznę? Żarzą się we mnie jak węgle. Ani wyrzucić ich, ani zgasić. — Rozumiem pana, Justynie. I doprawdy darować sobie nie mogę owego dnia, gdym dała panu ten nieszczęsny list Moniki. Ileż razy musiał pan przeklinać mnie za to! — O, nie. Myli się pani. Przeciwnie, winienem pani wdzięczność. — Za co? Nie ulżyłam tym czynem smutkom Moniki, a tylko niepotrzebnie zalałam nimi i pańską duszę. Źle postąpiłam. — Bynajmniej — zaprotestował. — Czyż pani sądzi, pani Janeczko, że nie było by mi stokroć ciężej, gdybym pozostał ślepy na tę krzywdę, która mimo woli i nie z mojej winy, ale z mojej przyczyny dzieje się Monice?... Podniosła nań oczy i zapytała: — Z pańskiej przyczyny? — Tak — odpowiedział cicho i umilkł. Z jadalni dolatywał brzęk sztućców rozkładanych na stole. Za oknami dogasały czerwone łuny zachodu. — Teraz zaczynam rozumieć... — zaczęła Janka, jakby do siebie i urwała w połowie zdania. Justyn zerwał się i wziął ją za rękę: — Pani Janko! Pani tu zostaje... Bardzo wiele nadziei wiążę z pani dobrocią, z pani życzliwością dla mnie i dla Moniki... — Może pan być pewny tej życzliwości. — Od owego czasu, od owego listu nie mam jednego dnia radosnego, jednej nocy spokojnej... Pani rozumie... Bywałem bliski szaleństwa, bliski samobójstwa. Pani jednej mogę to wyznać. A tak trudno mówić... Tak strasznie trudno!... Zresztą, gdy przełamałem się w sobie, to już wszystko potem było ohydne i plugawe, każdy czyn był codziennym zabijaniem siebie... Ale, Janko, pani nie wie, że są uczucia silniejsze nawet od takiej codziennej śmierci... Gdy powiedziałem sobie: niech się stanie, brnąłem już jak przez piekło i nic nie mogę, nic potrafię zaradzić! Boże, wyrzucam z siebie tyle słów, a nie umiem zdobyć się na takie, które dążyłyby prosto do celu... Janka siedziała skupiona i blada, wpatrując się w twarz Justyna: — Ja rozumiem pana, Justynie — szepnęła wreszcie. — Tak?.. Tak?.. — załamał ręce. — Czemuż pani może to rozumieć, a ona nie chce, czy nie może? I Czemu nie skróci moich męczarni tak, czy inaczej, tak czy inaczej! Pani wie, czym była ta nasza podróż?.. Wie pani?.. A Monika nie zdobędzie się nigdy na wniknięcie w to moje piekło, na decyzję... Zapewne, to moja wina. Może powinienem jej powiedzieć wprost i wyraźnie... — Ale ja nie jestem do tego zdolny! Ja tego nie potrafię... — Proszę się uspokoić, panie Justynie — powiedziała ciepłym serdecznym tonem. — Wiele rzeczy teraz widzę wyraźniej i proszę mi wierzyć, że znajdę sposób, by pańskim cierpieniom sprawić ulgę. Niech pan jedzie i proszę starać się w ogóle o tym nie myśleć... Urwała, a po chwili powiedziała z naciskiem: — Jednak sądzę, że powinien pan przynajmniej dwa, trzy razy w ciągu lata wpaść do Zapola bodaj na jeden dzień... Panie Justynie! Bodaj na jedną noc! Niech się pan nad tym zastanowi. A teraz jeszcze to: jeżeli uznam to za potrzebne, napiszę do pana. Ucałował jej ręce: — Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję. — Co to? Już się żegnasz? — rozległ się głos Moniki. Schodziła właśnie na dół. — To było takie pożegnanie wstępne — z uśmiechem mówiła Janka. Po kolacji, przy której wszyscy silili się na dobry humor wsłuchani w parskanie koni, oczekujących już przed gankiem, Justyn zaczął się żegnać z wielkim pośpiechem. Gdy powóz ruszył i skręcił za rozrośnięte bujnie krzewy bzu i spirei, konie przeszły w równy kłus. Od dworu dolatywało dalekie i coraz dalsze szczekanie psów, aż wreszcie całkiem ucichło. Justyn zdjął czapkę i chusteczką otarł czoło. Odczuł wielką ulgę jakby udało mu się wydostać spod podejrzliwych spojrzeń, z których każde zdawało się przenikać go na wskroś i potępiać. Odczuł ulgę i zmęczenie, ogromne obezwładniające zmęczenie, graniczące prawie z zatratą wszelkich chęci, wszelkich pragnień, wszelkich uczuć człowieka żywego.